Digital War
by Wire Trigger
Summary: Seven Digidestined are summoned to the Digital World, to help the the Digital World from the evil that lurks. Now the Digidestined must prepare their selves for an evil that could actually kill them. Arc 1: Taichi and his friends must become stronger in order to stop the Digital World from taking anymore damage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters

_**Author Note: (Please Read!)**__This is almost like my version of Season 1, but things are going to be different. The story, the age and the more violence. Also it is going to have different Digimon size proportion. It's nothing big, but I just don't like other Digimon size. Another thing, the things about Digimon in the original show don't work here. So don't come with me, you must need Seraphimon to summon Magnamon, it's going to change. Also pairings are going to exist, but not majorly, this story is going to consist of both drama and adventure stories. _

_Another thing, if you can make an evil Digidestined character, please review or PM me, give as much information and I will give you back some more. Also the cities which everyone lived has been altered. The setting of both human world and Digital World will be also changed._

_Also on pairings, there will be a final one, but don't force me. If you give me Takari and Daikari should be the main couple, I won't do it. I would like it if you acknowledge the hints or scenes, but not force it on me._

_With characters, I can't say I am going to make them how they are in the show, but I also won't extremely exaggerate. I won't make the Daisuke/Davis the badass, quiet, smart Digidestined who beats every enemy like I see most Daisuke centered fiction, but I won't make Takeru/TK the nice and gentle Digidestined like I see the other fictions. Also women in this story won't be the useless princesses that needs to be saved, but their will be some moments, also with male._

_Enjoy_

_Taichi Yagami, age 16, attire: Black shirt with dark denim jeans and blue shoes. Blue watch and a silver necklace. _

**Chapter 1: Digimon, Digital Monster**

Taichi sits on a tree. The cool wind blew on his face, but he was taking a nap. A butterfly suddenly lands on his nose, he shakes his head and opens his eyes. The butterfly gentle flies away. Taichi looks around, "huh?" Taichi sees the sun up in the air. "Damn, it's not even night time," Taichi took a short breath. He felt a little drop touch his nose, he looks up.

"Snow," he was completely surprised seeing the snow fall gently down. "In the start of August?" Taichi gasped. He then saw a ray beam hit him. "What?" He screams, he sees his right arm start to disintegrate. "No, what's this?" Taichi growled, his whole body was gone.

Taichi gasp, he was lying down looking up at some trees. "Was it all a dream, did I fall down?" Taichi looked up, "no, I'm in a forest." Taichi stood up. "This isn't right, where the hell am I?" Taichi bit his lower lip. He hears bushes behind him shaking, he turns around. "Hey is anyone there?" Taichi asked. A pink ball comes out, Taichi moves back frightened. The ball hits his face, wrapping itself around him.

Taichi shakes, then will all his force, he takes the pink thing out from his face. "Okay who threw that!" Taichi growls holding the pink ball.

"I was trying to give you a hug..." Taichi eyes widen looking at the pink ball he was holding with his right hand. It had eyes and mouth, with two long antennas. Taichi screams letting go of it and collapsing down. "What's wrong?" Taichi moved to a tree, he was completely scared.

"What the hell are you?" Taichi asked, "you talk too!" Taichi get up and goes behind the tree.

"Taichi I am your friend," the pink figure smiles and giggles. Taichi blinks and moves in front of the tree towards the pink ball.

"You know my name, hey what is yours?" Taichi kneels down.

"My name is Koromon," Koromon smiles, "I am your Digimon," he bows.

"Digimon?" Taichi looks completely surprised.

"Yes Digimon, Digital Monster, I was created to help you stop evil, but I waited so long. Taichi Yagami, I am here to help you to defeat evil." Koromon gave a warm smile to Taichi. Taichi looked down, he suddenly remembered a giant yellow dinosaur. Taichi holds his head.

"No this is a video game, this can't be real." Taichi snickered, Koromon looks confused. "That beam..." Taichi looked at his palm, "this is too advance for a video game... Koromon, where are we?" Taichi asked.

"Oh! We are in the Infinity Forest, this is the Digital World." Koromon jumped, Taichi froze in utter shock.

"This is another world," Taichi said slowly, "no way!" Taichi got excited. "I feel emotions and it's like I know you, but I just met you. This is incredible, another world, another universe. Koromon you know what this means, I made an amazing discovery, if I get back to Earth..." Taichi then stops. "Wait, you said evil, what evil?" Taichi asked.

"Oh there are these evil Digidestined who attacked Digimon village long time ago. Now they are out to control the Digital World. If they do, we would be tortured, but then I had a dream, I was supposed to meet a kind Digidestined, a Digidestined who can save every Digimon." Koromon smiled.

"Digidestined," Taichi looked at his palms, it started to glow. He suddenly sees something start to materialize. It was a small device, he could feel his soul connect to it. "What is this?" Taichi asked.

"What?" Koromon jumped trying to see, Taichi showed Koromon the device. Koromon landed all confused, "I don't know never seen it in my life." Koromon shrugged. Taichi whimpers, he sighs looking down in confusion.

"I want to believe that this is a video game, but somehow I think it is real," Taichi sits down with Koromon. "So a creature like you, why do you need me?" Taichi asked.

"So I can digivolve, in prophecy, it was said a Digidestined hero would come and with his Digimon, it would make them stronger. Then it said in the end, the two souls will combine in an all time powerful being, whatever that means." Koromon then turned around, "we need to get stronger and defeat this evil, are you willing to help me?" Koromon asks, he looks confused seeing Taichi start to think.

"_There is a big chance all this is fake and not even real, but if it is, what if I ignore it and something bad does happen. I am going to treat it like a video game I am stuck in, real or not. If it's a video game then this evil has to be defeated, if it real, I save an entire world. I win either way..." _Taichi grips the strange device. "I will," Taichi smiles.

"Hurray, now come on, we can't become stronger by staying in one place." Koromon spun around, "let's go on an adventure!" Koromon cheered.

"So I'm not the only one," Taichi recognized the voice. He turned around and saw Koushiro.

_Koushiro Izumi, age 15, attire: white shirt, orange unbutton shirt, khaki short, white socks and blue with white shoes. He had on goggles around his neck and was holding a laptop._

"I thought I was the only human here," Koushiro said, Taichi looked down at his feet. A small Digimon was there. "Oh you even have a Digimon, well this is Motimon," Koushiro pushed his Digimon forward with his foot. "I guess you know why they were given to us and this evil?" Koushiro asked and Taichi nodded.

"But knowing Koromon, I bet you don't know that there are twelve evil Digidestined." Motimon grinned, Taichi and Koromon were shocked. "I know I was there when they attacked, twelve evil Digidestined, all evil, all deadly." Motimon then pointed at the device in Taichi's hand. "That is a Digivice, a device that was made for Digidestined. So they can connect with their Digimon and digivolve them."

"Digivolve?" Taichi was once again confused.

"That is what is going to make us stronger, the digivice is the trigger, the Digivolution is the action. We can turn ourselves to Rookies," Motimon explained, "We go by stages and the highest stage is the Mega," Motimon looked down, "but that is impossible to accomplish." Motimon then looked at Koromon. "You shouldn't have left the group, if you stayed everyone would be together. You don't even know what Digivolution is," Motimon growled.

"Look I don't know what problems you have, but we can't be fighting. From what I heard, we all know the same information now. And from what I know... we are all good guys and allies. I barely know Koushiro here and you guys barely know us. For now let's stick together and win this evil!" Taichi hit his fist together.

Koushiro then walked up to Taichi, he grabbed his arm and cut his finger. "Ow!" Taichi moved back, he looked at the cut in his finger. "What is that all about?" Taichi growled.

"Blood... it means this is real," Taichi eyes widen at Koushiro response. "I thought this was a virtual game, but then I felt hunger and I cut myself to see if blood came out. This world is actually real, we are in another universe." Koushiro looked amazed. "This is amazing," Koushiro started to cheer. A slam was heard, Taichi stopped. The slam got closer, Koushiro looked around, he was surprised.

Taichi stood speechless, he looked up and over at Koushiro. Koushiro turned around, he looked up. "They get that big?" Taichi asked. He was looking up at Kuwagamon, he screeched and dropped his horns. Taichi grabbed Koushiro and pulled him in, Motimon was holding on to his leg. "We gotta run!" Taichi picked Koromon up, Koushiro picked Motimon up and they ran. Kuwagamon roared breaking through the trees.

"What is his name?" Taichi asked running as fast as he could.

"That's Kuwagamon, he is a Champion Digimon!" Motimon screamed.

"This isn't good, A champion is even more powerful than a rookie and we aren't even to Rookie stage." Motimon whimpered, Koushiro turned around. He almost screamed, he pushed Taichi down. Kuwagamon passed over them and up to the sky.

"Thanks," Taichi stood up, he heard the screech. "It's coming back!" Taichi screamed, Koushiro was already standing up, he was completely shocked. All of a sudden, a hand grabs both Koushiro and Taichi and pulls them into a tree. Taichi and Koushiro were about to scream, but their mouths were covered.

"You guys better stay quiet or it's going to come back," Sora said.

Sora Takenouchi, age 16, attire, orange stripe shirt, with a white sweater over. Light colored tight denim jeans and orange shoes. She had some red and white bracelets and two pins holding her hair.

Sora waited, but then the sound of the screech was gone. "I think he is gone," Sora said, she looked back at Koushiro and Taichi who were blue. Taichi and Koushiro shot out of the tree trying to breathe. Motimon and Koromon were right beside them helping them. '

"Oh you guys have one too," Sora said, Taichi and Koushiro turned around. They saw Sora holding a little Digimon, it was Yokomon.

"That's incredible," Sora looked at Yokomon, "this world is real, I thought it was a video game too." Sora stopped and stood up, Koushiro and Taichi looked around the woods. "I didn't know it was important for all of us to be here." Sora picked up Yokomon.

"At first I was sitting down on a tree, then is started snowing,"

"and a beam hit you, then all of a sudden, you woke up here." Koushiro finished the sentence. Taichi and Sora looked up in shock, "it's fate almost, we were all in the same camps, same area, same time, something tells me we are not the only good Digidestined here." Koushiro walked forward, he tried to look deep into the forest.

"Wait how do you know that there are more of us, more of these hero Digidestined?" Taichi asked, Koushiro turned around, he pointed at Koromon and Motimon.

"They both were talking about a group, Motimon, including you, Koromon and Yokomon, how many were in your group?" Koushiro asked.

"Let me think for a second," Motimon touched his lip. "Seven," Motimon answered.

"Damn it!" Taichi hit the wall and Koushiro looked angry.

"What is wrong?" Sora asked, the three Digimon looked confused.

"This isn't good, seven of us, then there are different Digimon forms. We were afraid of that Kuwagamon thing. And from what I heard, these evil Digidestined took over part that were filled with strong Digimon like that thing." Sora then realized it. "If all twelve are this strong, then we got a long way to go before we even save an entire village." Taichi glared hitting a tree.

"And if this is real, which I think it is, then we are going to be killed." Koushiro bit finger. "We were chosen too late, the clock is ticking and something tells me these evil Digidestined knows we are here." Koushiro growled. Above the forest Digimon fly everywhere, Kuwagamon was high up in the air. Then across the forest was a mountain with a thunder storm in the top. A shadow sits by a cliff, it was human shaped as he got a grin on his face.

"_They're here,"_ he said sinisterly. Lightning would strike revealing a devil formed Digimon right behind him. _"And this is as far as they are going to get..."_

_To Be Continued_

_Seven more Digidestined left, an enemy lurking close by? Will the Digidestined even make it out of the forest? Will the Digidestined even defeat Kuwagamon? Next time on Digimon: Digital War_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters

_Author Note: Thank you The Keeper of Worlds for responding to my Note from last chapter. So don't worry about Daisuke, he won't come until later, also him being a joke. I don't know what you mean, if you mean by power, like I said, I won't over power him. He won't lose all, he won't win all. And I won't make Takeru a Gary-stu, he won't be mister perfect, nor he should be portrayed that way, but I can't say he won't have his moments. Yes, non pairs, if I even have pairs will be close, but not majorly. I won't be like Takeru and Hikari are dating, but Hikari hugs Daisuke and relies on him more. No, it will be like, Daisuke protecting Hikari or anyone else like a friend should. Thank you and for other review please_

**Chapter 2: Digidestined vs Kuwagamon**

"We need to keep moving," Taichi picked up Koromon. "There are tough enemies waiting and we got four more Digidestined to find." Everyone else got up and nodded.

"No need, you only got two more," Taichi turned around. He saw a Yamato Ishida carrying a Digimon.

_Yamato Ishida, 16 years old, attire: long sleeve black shirt, dark denim pants and black shoes. He wore a necklace and had a digivice by his pocket_.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you guys were real, I heard everything." Yamato walked up. "Tsunomon here told me everything too, we have to stick as allies." Taichi got a grin on his face.

"I didn't know I was going to end up allying with a snotty rock star." Taichi snarled, Yamato glared.

"Stop fighting you two," Takeru Takaishi walked forward with his Digimon in his shoulder. "It's better if we find a way out of this place," Takeru smiled. "Hey guys, this is Tokomon."

_Takeru Takaishi, 12 years old, green shirt with white long sleeves under it. Normal pants and white with green shoes. He had on a pale hat._

"Yamato you're here," Sora blinked, "so are you Takeru, so you guys saw the..."

"the beam and the snow... yes," Yamato answered. "Now that five of us are here, we need to start figuring out one thing. Where are the other two?" Yamato looked around. "Because I saw my brother before I was taken here and we were both hit by the beam. I saw it and remembered it all, where you guys around anyone else?" Yamato asked.

"No," all three answered in unison. Yamato had a angry look.

"Then two more random people are here, I just wonder if they are in this forest?" Yamato looked around.

"You don't have to keep looking," Yamato heard a voice right behind him. Everyone looked seeing Jyou Kido walking down the forest. There was a Digimon right on his shoulder. "You guys have one too?" Jyou asked, but had a smile. "So that means you know what is going on?" Jyou asked.

_Jyou Kido, 17 years old, blue shirt, dark gray pants and black shoes._

"About the evil Digidestined and Digivolution... yes," Yamato quickly answered. "But the thing is, there are probably seven of us and we only have six." Yamato then walked sat down. "I'm tired," he whispered.

"One more," Jyou spoke softly. He saw Bukamon looking up, "Bukamon is something wrong?" Jyou asked.

"Yeah I'm hungry and... Kuwagamon isn't flying in the sky anymore." Sora, Koushiro and Taichi eyes widened. A crash was heard, a sudden scream popped in everyone's ear. They all looked behind Jyou as a girl ran towards them. It was Mimi Takenouchi holding a Digimon.

_Mimi Takenouchi, 15 years old, attire: pink no sleeve shirt. Normal light colored tight jeans and pink boots _

"Wait!" Jyou screamed, Mimi then crashes into Jyou, he falls back. Mimi stands, she shakes her head.

"I'm not alone," Mimi smiled, "huh?" Mimi looks down, "what happened to him?" She asked. "You guys have Digimon too?" Mimi walks up, ignoring the unconscious Jyou. "This is Tanemon," Mimi showed her Digimon.

"All seven," Taichi sighed, "the last one had to be drama queen," he snickered.

"Mimi what were you running from?" Sora asked walking up to Mimi. Mimi started to think, all of a sudden everyone was speechless. They looked up in shock, Jyou got up slowly. "What is it?" Sora ask. Mimi looks up and shakes, Sora eyes glimpse up. She blinks and her expression turns to frightened shock.

Kuwagamon flew over them looking down upon them. "Damn it, everyone move!" Taichi snapped. He grabbed Koromon and ran to the direction behind him. Everyone did the same and followed as Kuwagamon crash down his mouth. Taichi looked back seeing Kuwagamon flying towards them while taking down the trees.

"Turn left!" Koushiro snaps, everyone quickly turns left as Kuwagamon comes close to hitting them. They all keeping running, all of a sudden, in shock, they stop to see they are now in a cliff area.

"Damn it!" Yamato screams, everyone turns around seeing Kuwagamon breaking through the trees. They all move back seeing Kuwagamon stomp closer. Kuwagamon screeches, Mimi flinches downward holding her ears. Yamato and Taichi growls, they were nervous, but didn't seem to be moving back.

"I- I won't let you hurt Taichi!" Koromon jumps and throws some bubbles. They hit Kuwagamon, but it was nothing. "It was worth a shot..." Koromon snickers, he looks surprised seeing Taichi walk in front of him

"You want us!" Taichi hits his chest, "well you can have me, video game or not. You're not hurting Koromon because I exist. I won't live to see others suffer because of me." Taichi growls. "Come on!" Taichi challenges.

"You aren't going down alone," Yamato walks up, "even if we are going to do no damage, I won't let Takeru get hurt. Hey!" Yamato turns around, "you guys go once he attacks us, we aren't going to let the entire team get taken out by one Digimon. Go and become stronger, this world fate rest in your hands." Yamato turned back around.

"What are you saying?" Takeru was shocked at his brother request.

"I won't fight over it, I said go!" Yamato screamed, "Takeru if what Tokomon and Tsunomon said is true, what if mom and dad gets attacked!" Yamato glared at his brother.

"What?" Taichi and everyone else asks.

"That's right, supposedly these evil Digidestined are aiming for Earth." Yamato answered the question that Taichi didn't get to fully ask.

"That means I have a reason to fight now, you guys go, you need to save Earth. I got a sister that I don't want killed early." Taichi feet shake. "Let's do this," Taichi gritted his teeth.

Koromon then shined and jumped in front of Taichi. "You're not going to fight alone!" Koromon growled, "I won't be afraid," Koromon growled. Tsunomon jumps right next to Koromon, they glare at Kuwagamon.

"You won't be alone, I'm going to help you too!" Tsunomon screamed, he started to glow too. A burst of light happened. Everyone covered their eyes, the light started to fade. Taichi and Yamato looked in shock. They saw two new Digimon.

"Koromon," Taichi looked at a the yellow small dinosaur. Taichi grabbed his head, he remembered a giant dinosaur being rode on by a young girl. _"What?"_

"I'm not Koromon anymore," the yellow dinosaur said, "I am Agumon," he growled.

"I'm not Gabumon!" Gabumon turned to Yamato. "This is my initial form," he gave a smile. Everyone looked surprised seeing the two Rookie Digimon who turned around to glare at Kuwagamon. "I'm not going to let you hurt Yamato!" Gabumon moved back. "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon attacks with a white beam. Kuwagamon gets hit and it moves back.

"Time for you to go down," Agumon jumped, "Pepper Breath!" He screamed letting out a ball of fire. It hit Kuwagamon directly in the mouth. Kuwagamon roars, he starts to trash his arms around.

"Watch out!" Yamato screamed, Agumon ducks down, while Gabumon moves back.

"We can't let Kuwagamon get closer! We have to push him back somehow! Blue Blaster!" Gabumon attacked with a beam. He then runs forward towards Kuwagamon. Agumon gets up and joins him.

"You can do it!" Taichi and Yamato cheered, Agumon with Gabumon got a smile on their face.

"I can't let you go!" Sora was holding Yokomon. "You're going to get hurt!" Sora was holding Yokomon, then Yokomon bit Sora making her let go.

"I'm sorry," Yokomon dropped down. "I'm not going to stand here and wait for Kuwagamon to hurt you. You mean too much to me, I have been waiting for you!" Yokomon then started to shine. "I'm going to fight for you!" She jumped towards the two rookies fighting Kuwagamon.

"_No, she isn't strong,"_ Sora dropped to her knees. _"Please make her stronger,"_ Sora begged holding her right shoulder. Sora eyes widened seeing her digivice shining. She looked forward and her eyes widened, she saw a bird now running towards Kuwagamon. "Yokomon?" Sora asked.

"No!" The pink bird jumped. "It's Biyomon! Spiral Twister!" Biyomon attacked head on.

"Well!?" Sora asked, "aren't any of you guys going to help?" Sora turned around glaring at the others.

"I know it isn't much, but I can help. I can be a back up plan!" Bukamon screamed, he started to shine.

"I know his weakness, I can help!" Motimon walked up slowly.

"You do?" Koushiro asked, Motimon turned around and nodded. "I believe in you," Koushiro gave Motimon a bright smile. Motimon started to glow.

"These guys are stronger than me, because I am afraid. I can admit that, but I won't back down. The enemy maybe be scary, but I won't be!" Tanemon jumped down from Mimi's arms.

"Wait!" Mimi screamed as Tanemon started to shine. Mimi looked surprised seeing her digivice and the others start to glow.

"You're going to be okay?" Takeru asked the glowing Tokomon.

"I will be, I see there is hope now, but I have to admit it, there always been hope." Tokomon glowed bright, the light made Takeru cover his eyes. All of a sudden, the light was gone and a new Digimon form stood on Takeru's arms. "I am Patamon!"

"My name is Gomamon now," Gomamon smiled while looking at Jyou.

"It's Tentomon!" Tentomon flew up in the air.

"Palmon," Palmon gave the thumbs up to Mimi. "And I will protect the Digidestined who will make me stronger!" Palmon then ran up towards Kuwagamon. Tentomon flew above her as Patamon glided with him. Gomamon was quickly sliding.

"They can win," Mimi smiled, "they are strong and will get stronger," Mimi looked down. "Then why am I shaking?" She looked at her legs.

"Everyone, aim for the legs!" Tentomon screamed, "go and focus on one leg now!" He screamed, "Super Shocker!" Tentomon attacked the right leg. Patamon came swooping down, he then glided towards the air.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon ends up attacking, but his body is moved back. The bubble hits Kuwagamon causing him to fall. "Claw Attack!" Gomamon hit Kuwagamon in the leg as hard as he could. Kuwagamon falls on his right knee. Gomamon looks to the side seeing Kuwagamon's left arm after him. All of a sudden, vines comes and pulls Gomamon back.

"Got you," Palmon lets him go, "Poison Ivy!" Palmon get Kuwagamon left arm and pulls.

"I'm helping!" Patamon comes and pulls with Palmon. Kuwagamon still fight, but then Agumon was on Kuwagamon's head.

"Claw Attack!" Agumon hits down and Kuwagamon head hits first down at the ground. Agumon jumps up, "everyone attack him with everything you got!" Agumon snapped. "Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!"

The five Digimon with mid range attack attacked, Kuwagamon roars. He trashes around before stopping, he lays down, unresponsive. The seven Digimon stand by each other. They look at Kuwagamon who wasn't responding. Gomamon quickly smiled and jumped up in joy.

"We did it!" He cheered, the others joined him. They stomped and turned around to their Digidestined tamers who were shocked, but smiling.

"You guys are the best!" Takeru smiled, "you actually beat him!" Takeru ran up towards Patamon. Patamon smiled, he jumped up towards Takeru's arm. Takeru hugged him and spun around.

"You guys were strong!" Yamato slides down and pats Gabumon. "Especially you," Yamato laughed. Everyone joined in to celebrate with the Digimon.

_To Be Continued_

_The Digidestined won their first fight, but any enemy still awaits? They got yet to explore the Digital World? What will they find?_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Digimon or their characters

**Chapter 3: Rampaging Greymon**

"It was so cool how you guys work together." Taichi picked up Agumon. "So your name is now Agumon?" Taichi asked, Agumon nodded in response. "And it was amazing how..." Agumon eyes widen, Taichi looks confused. Then he turns around seeing Kuwagamon standing up straight. Kuwagamon roared, he would drop his horns down on the ground. Everyone moves back, but suddenly part of the cliff started to break apart.

"Watch out everyone!" Jyou screamed, the cliff collapsed and was heading to the water. Everyone screaming and holding onto their Digimon.

"Damn it! Fishes!" Gomamon screamed, groups of fish circled around to make a boat. Everyone landed on the fishes, they were panting in shock.

"There are fishes here?" Koushiro asked and the fishes started to swimming away.

"Thank you," Gomamon jumped up, "my specialty, fishes, they will help me to the very end." Gomamon grinned.

"They smell," Mimi cried sitting on them.

The Digidestined got on land as the fishes left down the stream. "Okay are those fishes Digimon?" Koushiro asked.

"No, they are my helpers or food supply. They are like fruits of the ocean." Gomamon jumped up. "I don't think you would want to meet the fish Digimon, they have a tendency of being large."

"That doesn't matter now," Mimi snapped, her stomach growled. "I'm extremely hungry," she dropped down holding her stomach.

"Yeah it seems I'm starving too," Koushiro snickered.

"Well maybe we should catch some food," Gomamon suggested, "we can have my fishes for lunch." Gomamon pointed towards the stream.

"No, you said there are fruits in this place, can we have those instead?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah sure, I can go find some," Palmon dug her fingers down to the ground. "Hm? Well we have a problem, this forest doesn't contain fruit, only trees and bug." Palmon pulled out her fingers.

"Then we have to eat fishes," Mimi whined, almost crying, she was holding her stomach.

"Here," Mimi and Koushiro looked surprised. "They saw Yamato holding a nutrient bar. It's not much, but both of you share. I'm not hungry so I don't care, you guys can have it." Yamato threw it to Koushiro. "If anyone else is hungry, just break it off even more."

"So cool," Mimi admired Yamato as he walked away.

"Okay let's keep moving, it would be better since we don't even know this place. And now nearly all our Digimon are stronger." Taichi patted Agumon in the head. "We should just keep moving, who knows maybe we will find a way out." Taichi smiled.

"Or we could end up finding the enemy," Yamato spoke softly, Taichi scowled the blonde teen.

"It doesn't make a difference... standing here will get us no where. Now where should we move?" Sora asked.

"What ever way Mr. Leader wants us too," Yamato pointed at Taichi. Taichi tighten his fist and almost walked up to Yamato, Sora stopped him.

"Okay then, we move that way," Taichi pointed to his right. He walked forward with Agumon as Gabumon and Yamato followed from behind.

"Hey, do you know why they are so hostile with each other?" Jyou walked over towards Sora.

"It's not big, kind of childish, but this isn't hostility, it's a rivalry. See you can say I started it." Sora giggled. "Around the time when middle school started for me. I was dating Yamato, it was so great and fun. Then Taichi kind of... won my heart. The funny thing is that me and Taichi never went out. But I broke up with Yamato anyway. I was dumb and thought nothing major could happen. When Yamato found out Taichi won my heart. Suddenly both started to hate each other. They got in one fight and since then they just had this rivalry and hate." Sora looked down. "It's all my fault."

"Kind of is," Koushiro said only to get hit in the head by Mimi. "What!?" Koushiro was holding his head.

"broke up? Does that mean Sora and Yamato were once one person?" Patamon asked Takeru.

"No, it's complicated," Takeru snickered, he looked forward. He stopped seeing that Taichi and Yamato both stopped. "Hey guys what's wrong?" Takeru asked.

"See you went the wrong way!" Yamato screamed at Taichi.

"How is this the wrong way?" Taichi growled at Yamato. "Who the hell knows, maybe this entire place is an island." Taichi huffed.

"It is," Agumon spoke, there was a silence. Taichi and Yamato both glare at the little dinosaur. "This is an island," Agumon snickered.

"Damn it!" Taichi growled, "whatever!" Taichi ran towards what was one side of the shore of the island. He sat down on the ground and pouted.

"What is it?" Sora asked, "is something wrong Taichi?" Sora asked.

"Yeah this is an island," Taichi responded.

"What!?" Sora jumped up.

"I don't get it, why is that a big problem?" Biyomon asked.

"An island," Koushiro sat down next to Taichi. "And you said Digimon as big as Kuwagamon and maybe bigger are anywhere, even water Digimon. Means that... if we don't find help in this island, we are stuck here." Koushiro looked on the shore. The Digidestined gasped and Mimi dropped to her knees.

"So it's on shot and if this island isn't filled with a answer, we are stuck here. But the thing is, what if something gets us before we can find anything in the first place." Mimi almost cried.

"It's not over!" Yamato stomped, "we still have a chance, maybe a risky one, but since we got here, everything has been a risk. Now let's all stop worrying when it isn't completely over." Yamato screamed. "It's better to fight than give up." Yamato pointed at the Digimon. "They fought for us, so let's repay them."

"I don't like you that much, but I agree. We should work as a team." Taichi smiled. He looked down at Agumon who was eating a candy bar. "Hey you got that from my pocket!" Taichi snapped seeing Agumon eating the candy bar.

"But I'm hungry," Agumon argued, Taichi kneels down and taps his partners head with his fist.

"It's impolite to take others food," Taichi argued back, Mimi eyes widen along with everyone else. Taichi and Agumon kept on arguing. A shadow covers both Taichi and Agumon. Agumon looks up and he was speechless.

"What is it?" Taichi turns around, he sees a Shellmon. "When did you get behind me?" Taichi asked, Taichi was then thrown to his right. Everyone looks in shock seeing Taichi body roll towards the water.

"Taichi!" Agumon is the first to scream. Agumon sees Shellmon stomp his right hand down, Agumon moves back. Shellmon's hair vines extend and wraps around Agumon.

"It's Shellmon! Blue Blaster..." Gabumon couldn't complete the attack, it faded away. "No," he dropped down to his knees. "I'm hungry," he growled.

"Spiral..." Biyomon looks down, "I'm out, I'm too hungry, I don't have energy." Biyomon stops. Sora looks around seeing all the Digimon were hungry. Gomamon growls and run up.

"I ate and I am ready to eat!" Gomamon ran up, Shellmon's vines extend. In a quick moment, Gomamon freezes in fear. A stick hits Shellmon's vines. Shellmon pulls back, Gomamon looks in awe as Taichi walks in front of him. Taichi had blood running down the right side of his mouth.

"Taichi are you okay?" Mimi asked, Taichi looked back and smiled.

"Hell yeah," Taichi smiled wide, "I'm fucking great, that really hurt, but I won't die without making sure they are okay. That is a promise I made." Taichi growled. He drops the stick, "now why don't you fight me then Digimon, Shellmon right?" Taichi asked, she spreads his arm. "You guys get away!" Taichi screams, all of a sudden a vine wraps around his neck. He grabs the vine before it could fully choke him.

"Damn," he screamed, everyone else looking worried. Another vine wrapped around his body. Taichi was suddenly picked up, he was being picked up. More vines would tie Taichi body, it would restrict his arms from moving. "That's all?" Taichi grinned, Shellmon then crushed Taichi, Taichi coughed blood and screamed in agony.

"Stop!" Sora started to run, but Biyomon stopped her.

"You can't he will kill you!" Biyomon struggled. Sora looked desperate to save Taichi.

"She said stop!" Agumon roared, "I won't let you hurt Taichi anymore!" Agumon started to glow. Agumon was filled by a light that got bigger. Agumon kept on roaring as his body was filled with the shining light. Shellmon moves back, letting go of Taichi's body. The light started to form a different shape. It faded as a large Digimon was there. It was Greymon, Taichi looked at Greymon.

He remembered seeing a Greymon rampaging to a flying Digimon.

Greymon roared, Shellmon vines extended. "Nova Blast!" Greymon let out a huge fire blast. Shellmon was hit in the face, he moved back as digital particles fell apart. Shellmon roared releasing a water blast from his head. Greymon slide to the side, he jumped up landing on top of Shellmon.

Greymon bit from Shellmon neck. Shellmon screamed as Greymon tore apart part of Shellmon's neck. Shellmon started to disintegrate slowly, it let out a little roar. "Nova Blast!" Greymon let out a fire blast, it filled Shellmon's body. Soon only a burned mark on the sand and data was left. Greymon stood over it, he roared then his body shined. Some of the light went to Taichi's digivice, a small Agumon was back.

"You did it," Taichi smiled, "you digivolved and beat the enemy, on your own too." Taichi smiled, he felt pain around his chest. He cringed, everyone walked over to Taichi.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked

"Yeah just some broken parts in my body," Taichi laughed, but he coughed. "I will be okay, I just need some time to rest." Taichi sat up, he cringed to his stomach.

"Don't move too much it's going to break you in half." Mimi reacted scared.

"Yeah, you might have some injuries, serious fractures of even broken ribs. We should rest here, he can't move anywhere that much." Joe looked at Taichi's condition

"Okay, then! We are going to need to get some fire wood." Takeru noticed and we also need food so let's go to the closest food supply of fruits." Takeru and everyone else talked about where to get food first.

Taichi smiles, he looks to his side seeing Agumon walk up to him. "You did amazing," Taichi pat Agumon's head. "Greymon, is that the name of the Digimon you digivolved to, it sounds cool." Taichi smiled.

"Yeah, but I remember telling you," Agumon looked confused.

"Oh yeah you didn't, I guess it is a type of connection kind of thing." Taichi made a inference.

"That doesn't make sense," Agumon tilt his head.

"Let's change the subject," Taichi snickered. "So that's it huh? When a Digimon dies he turns to data," Taichi looked up the sky.

"Yes," Agumon said, "when Digimon die in this world they usually turn a Digi-egg again." Agumon explained.

"Really? So where is his egg?" Taichi asked, by the shore where the water was at, a wave hits a small round object.

In a far distance, near the middle of the island. A dark figure stands holding a digivice. "Then when it is right, we are going to attack." He said laughing. There was another laugh as red eyes glowed behind the human figure. "We are going to take down the Digidestined." He grinned.

_To Be Continued_

_Will Taichi heal? Is this enemy going to defeat the Digidestined? Why does Taichi remember Agumon evolution name even though he didn't hear it? Net time of Digital War_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Digimon or their characters

Author Note:I want to thank Keeper of Worlds for reviewing and Nightshadegirl for starting to review, about that vampire sucking blood, I don't know, it doesn't seem necessary, but maybe if I do a Myotismon Arc, I might make him suck the Digimon data for power. But as far as I know, isn't in my plans, but thank you

In another note, I'm sorry for having so many mistakes, I can't fix them because of finals, this took me all week and I can make three chapter of these, naturally in one day, with the mistakes, but for now, I tried making things perfect, I just don't have time, so most of my updates of a chapter will happen at night.

Enjoy

**Chapter 4: Friendly Wolf**

"At least this place has fresh food," Takeru said sitting down around everyone. They were all in a campfire, Taichi was sleeping with Agumon.

"Can't believe he took hard blows," Sora said looking at Taichi who was sleeping peacefully.

"He is resting, let him rest," Yamato said turning away from the campfire. Sora looked at Yamato, she had a sad look. Yamato took a deep breath, he got up and walked.

"Where are you going?" Takeru asked his older brother.

"I am going to take a walk, I will be back. I won't go far," Yamato said.

"Then I'm joining you anyway," Gabumon got up and walked next to Yamato. Yamato and Gabumon slowly walked as everyone saw them fade.

"I think he is jealous," Mimi giggled, "maybe he wanted to have a hero moment like Taichi."

"The difference is that Yamato never got the chance. Anyone would have done the same," Sora pulled her knees to her face.

"Not me," Mimi laughed hysterically, "I would have just screamed and ran away." She now had a serious face.

"For now, everyone is safe, but I still don't think it was a good idea to camp in the shore we were just attacked at." Takeru looked around at the dark.

"Well I don't think any other Digimon than Shellmon was here," Patamon looked around, "you know I think we are going to be safe for now. I'm sleepy," Patamon rest on Takeru's lap. Takeru gently pet him and smiles.

"_I wonder how Yamato is doing?"_ Sora glances at the direction Yamato walked at.

Yamato was looking up at the sky, seeing the dark clouds. "I love the night, especially when the moon is out. It remind me that the darkest time have a bit of a light in it." Yamato gives a smile.

"Really, I hate the nights," Gabumon chuckles, Yamato looks straight.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it when I get into fights with Taichi. I can't help it, since Sora broke up with me I just hated him so much for some reason."

"One question..." Gabumon interrupts, "what do you mean by, 'broke up'?" Gabumon asks.

"It's complicated, I'll tell you later about it. But yeah, it just, I was jealous, the thing I hated the most, Taichi rejected her. I was so pissed at that, I got so angry over something I wanted to actually happen." Yamato tighten his fist.

"Maybe you were angry because he broke Sora's heart." Yamato stopped at Gabumon's response.

"The funny thing... maybe I was," Yamato looked up. "I was more angry at Taichi when he rejected her, but I never knew why. Inside, I wanted both to be happy." Yamato laughs and kicks the sand, "sounds so stupid. I almost sound defeated." Yamato chuckles.

"To be you just sound like a good friend." Gabumon responded, Yamato closes his eyes.

The fire was beginning to fade, everyone was slowly closing their eyes. Mimi took a look at Palmon who was already asleep. She stretch her arms and leaned back. "I'm so tired," she heard a splash. She looked back, her eyes widened. She started to shake Palmon, "Palmon wake up," Mimi shook her.

"No Mimi, I'm sleepy," Palmon giggled, tugging herself closer to her partner.

"Wake up now!" Mimi snapped, everyone opened their eyes. They all looked and saw it was a sea creature in front of Mimi. Mimi and Palmon were scared, they moved back slowly.

"It's Seadramon," Palmon gasped, she kept on moving back. Seadramon roared and swung his tail, Mimi and Palmon screamed ducking down. Everyone moved out of the way, the tail his the wood as it moved towards the leaves in the forest. The fires ignited lighting up the entire place.

Yamato looked back seeing a fire starting, "something isn't right!" Yamato screamed running back, Gabumon joined him.

Mimi opened her eyes, she was holding Palmon. She looked up seeing Seadramon with his mouth open towards her. "No," Mimi was starting to cry. Seadramon went for the kill, Taichi jumped grabbing Mimi and leading her away. Taichi and Mimi rolls away from Seadramon whose mouth was buried in the sand.

"You okay," Taichi got up looking down at Mimi. Taichi grabbed his stomach, falling he coughed.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?" Mimi asked looking scared. Taichi kept on coughing, Mimi didn't see Seadramon about to eat her from behind.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon hit Seadramon face with her attack. Seadramon growls looking at Palmon with a deadly eye. Palmon freezes in shock, Seadramon opens his mouth towards Palmon.

"Pecking Attack!" Biyomon came from the side and hits Seadramon from the side. Biyomon then jumps up, "Tsuibami Attack!" Biyomon spins and comes down rapidly. She was hit immediately by Seadramon's tail. Her body grinds and hits the trees.

"Biyomon!" Sora screams running towards her partner. Everyone looks in shock seeing Seadramon looking at Taichi and Mimi. Taichi gets in front of Mimi. He spreads his arm, he growls glaring at Seadramon.

"Mimi, get away now," Taichi says, Gomamon and Tentomon tries to attack Seadramon from behind, but his tail hits them away. Seadramon growls glaring at Taichi and opening his mouth wide. "Get away!" Taichi screams. Seadramon opens his mouth, he goes for the finishing blow.

"Claw Attack!"

"Horn Attack!"

Both Agumon and Gabumon hits Seadramon, this time body moves towards the water. Taichi get a smile, "it took you a while." Taichi looks at Yamato who stands proudly in front of him.

"You won't die heroically first, I will." Yamato grins, "you had your chance, now it's my turn." Yamato glares at Seadramon who growls. "Come on you beast, I'm going to be the suicidal hero you will have to eat first." Yamato gets a grin. Gabumon, Agumon, Patamon and Palmon goes in front of Yamato.

"You okay?" Yamato looks back at Mimi, she looks surprised and nods. "What about you Takeru?" Yamato looks at his younger brother. Takeru gives him a thumbs up. Yamato sees Sora carrying Biyomon, Koushiro and Jyou carrying theirs. "Hey guys, make sure he dies like Shellmon." Yamato says, the Digimon nods.

"What about me, you didn't ask how I was?" Taichi sarcastically ask.

"I didn't have to, because with your tough act. Like any hero portrayed in comics and cartoons, you are going to say okay, no matter how beat up you get." Yamato looks back at Taichi, "isn't that right?" Yamato ask.

"Right," Taichi grins. Seadramon screams, he races towards Yamato. Agumon moves to the side, Gabumon does too.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon swings her vines, they hit Seadramon who flinches.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

Both Digimon attacks hits Seadramon causing him to flinch down. Patamon flies up, "Boom Bubble!" Patamon does his strongest attack, he moves back as the result. Takeru quickly catches him, the attack his Seadramon who screams in pain.

"Now finish him!" Agumon and Gabumon move forward. Agumon then feels a pain in his leg. He stops, Gabumon looks surprised. Seadramon swings his tail and hits Agumon, pushing him back. Palmon catches him, Seadramon mouth opens, ready to store up an attack. He releases it, letting out an ice blast, Agumon and Palmon couldn't react. They are both hit and moved back.

"Palmon!" Mimi runs towards her partner, Seadramon swings his tail. Taichi gets in front of her, but Yamato gets in front of him. Yamato his hit, he moves back only hitting Taichi lightly, they both fall. Mimi only stands there in shock.

"Idiot, I told you don't go and fight my moment." Taichi looks at Yamato who was trying to get up. He had blood coming out his mouth, "if I die here, I will go first!" Yamato coughs.

"Yamato!" Takeru screams, he stops seeing Seadramon slowly move towards Yamato and Taichi.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Gabumon jumps over Seadramon. "Blue..." Gabumon was quickly slammed down by Seadramon. He coughs, Seadramon moves towards Yamato and Taichi.

"Run Taichi," Yamato faces Seadramon, "go now," he coughs.

"I can't, you will die," Taichi argues.

"And so what if I die," Yamato looks back, "you already fought, you took your damage and I stood there watching." Yamato growls as Seadramon gets closer. Gabumon starts to shine, "we got into fights, but that won't change the fact... that even if I don't like you you are somewhat my friend." Yamato smiles looking. "And I will protect my friends!" Yamato stands bold, Taichi eyes widened. Seadramon goes for the kill. Yamato sees Seadramon mouth open up in front of his eyes.

Seadramon whole body was suddenly hit towards it's right. He roles that direction, Yamato eyes widens. He sees a wolf like figure that was twice the size of a human. "Gabumon?" Yamato asked.

"No... Garurumon!" Garurumon roars and jumps towards Seadramon. Seadramon roars releasing an ice wave, Garurumon moves towards the side. "Howling Blaster!" Garurumon's attack hits Seadramon in the face. Seadramon roars moving back, "you won't get away with hurting Yamato, Slamming Attack!" Garurumon hits Seadramon, causing him to fly upwards.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shot continuously, Seadramon flew further in the air. He came down, crashing and one part of his body was burned. Seadramon tried to crawl back to the water, Garurumon jumped and ripped through the burned part. Seadramon screamed, Garurumon ripped him apart. Seadramon was now slowly starting to disintegrate.

"It's over," Garurumon growled, he moved back seeing the data float in the air. Garurumon shines, his body turns back to Gabumon.

"It's over for now," Taichi smiled, he was holding up Yamato. "You did..." Taichi stopped, he got a smirk on his face. "You did well buddy," Taichi said to Yamato who was sleeping soundly.

"Two of them..." a shadow said looking in the forest. "These kids are getting stronger and stronger each second. They greatly improved, but it won't last." He grinned. A devil shaped figure started to rise behind him. "No, not today, all of their energy needs to be released before we kill them." The teen stopped. "Till next time..."

_To Be Continued_

_The Digidestined are getting sronger, but what does this evil want? And is he the only enemy they have to worry, Next time of Digital War_


End file.
